bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ThatDevilGuy
Hi there! Welcome to the Bioncle Reviews Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kingdonfin page. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. We hope you have a good time here and the Admins here are always too happy to help. The community is friendly here so we hope you stay and have a good time! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on the Admins Kingdonfin and Matoro1! :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. Please leave a message on one of our talk pages if we can help with anything! :-- [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] You Seem familiar have I threatened you before!!! :-- [[User:Matoro1|'Matoro']][[User talk:Matoro1|'1']] I HAVE NO PULSE!!! Wait... thats my foot!!! Yup (Title says all) Makuta Kaper Woops I never knew that.woops......................... Makuta Kaper Hello.BRW Admin UB Admin (Need help?)(Talk!) Reviews Yes, anyone can create pages of all sorts, including reviews. Here I'll show you how review pages are made: Rate the *put the name of the set here* set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it. 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! I hope this helps.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:49, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, it's ok. And thanks for joining the community!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 09:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:Here to help Yes. I've been reading some of your reviews and they are quite good! Keep up the editing and you'll be there in no time. :-) If you want to boost your edits then you can help me adding the sets template to pages. All you have to do is add this to a page: I've done a lot of 2008-2010 and there are a few bugs in the template that I will have to fix soon but it looks like you're keen to edit! :-D Good idea but I'm going to go through the template so it links to our page. E.g 8923 Hydraxon So we don't need to make the pages with set numbers. But it's OK, it was probably an easy mistake to make. All you'll need to do it this to pages. Don't worry about what the template looks like. The Takanuva page looks pretty messed up but when I fix the template it should look OK. Anyway, thanks for helping! :-) Yest, it's a long story.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:23, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll promote you now.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:00, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations for becoming an admin! You're an admin now. If you have any questions regarding how to use powers and about the rules of the site, just ask me or Matoro1. Also, every admin eventually has to do a 'Collaboration of the Week'. KD, M1 and me have already done one or more, but you and Mazeka still have to make one. You can choose; either you make the Hewkii page or improve various stubs found on this list. I'm not giving you a deadline to do this, take your time. I myself spend a month doing the Tahu page! Again, congratulations for becoming an admin.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 17:34, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Hewkii page I'd like to congratulate you on your hard work for the Hewkii page. However, I did notice several similarities to the page and the number of red links. I checked The Bionicle Wiki and noticed further simiarities. It's OK, I'll rewrite the page tonight and make it sound less like TBW, but in future please make sure articles are not similar to any other wiki's. It can often be interprepted as plagiarism and we're trying to be independant. Other than that, you're doing a great job and I'm glad that you identified the need to improve the page anyway! :D User of the Month Congratulations! You have been selected to be the User of the Month for July! I need to know your favourite Bionicle and your two favourite colors as quickly as possible so I can make the tempalte! Again, congratulations! No problem! I like Nuju Hordika too, he's probably my favorite set of 2005. I'll add Takanuva to the list for when you're User of the Month again. So, what were your two favorite colors? OK, the password is the name of the name of the current collaboration of the week but how would you lay out the reviews? Like this? Or would you attach word documents? Guild Thanks! I like entering contests like that, they are fun.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Well the username is 'BionicleReviewsWiki' (Just fits the namespace!) and the password is the name of the current featured article. GAH! You're right. My mistake. I'm using it now to update the 2005 section. I've got instructions for some of the Toa Hordika on my computer so I'm uploading those. OK, that's good. Just make sure that each review has a seperate folder within the folder. (That doesn't make sense to me and I wrote it!) OK, make sure you do it like this: BionicleReviewsWiki/Sets/2010/Stars/Tahu/Reviews. So the review pages for Tahu stars would be in a 'reviews' folder in the Tahu Stars Folder. ''Thanks OK, I move into my new house tomorrow so I won't have internet access until the end of the month. I'm about to make a blog about it. Just enjoy the rest of your summer and stay active my friend! :-) Thank you. I posted it on TBW too :-D Re:Resignition OK, it's good to know that you'll be staying to help maintain the site and I'm glad you're staying. We need as many users as we can get at the moment. Move to teleport Unfortunatley, I'm not very good at it. I, however, recommend you to contact User:Mata Nui, either here or on TBW, and ask him to change it. I know he is good at wikia coding.-- [[User:Abc8920|'''Barça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 08:57, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:Welcome Anon Sure, no problem! :D Re:Hello there! My colors are the same blues as in my sig; blue and dark blue and my picture is this. Thank you for making me the UOTM it's an honor. -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] 16:09, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I can remove rollback and sysop, but I can't remove b'crat rights, like the one Andrew has.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça''' 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid '''0'!]] 10:18, January 3, 2011 (UTC) That's what I'm doing right now ;) -- [[User:Abc8920|'''Barça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 10:22, January 3, 2011 (UTC) UOTM Image Could you change my us er of the month image to this? -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] 23:13, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Your Rank Well, I think that you are third in command. I think you have worked enough for your position. I'll add that now, but, do you want to add to your especific function on the wikia? (I mean like: ThatDevilGuy - in charge of this ___ and this __ section).-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça''' 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid '''0'!]] 17:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, the first page made was the Atakus Reviews page and that was made on the 22nd of January. So we are getting close to 2 years! Thanks for reminding me because I'd forgotten! :P Hey dude hi, Joev14 here, I just wanted to quick let you know that on your user page, it says Exo-Gorce wiki :P Joev14 02:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) WEll, I could make one but I'm kind of short on time at the moment. I've got work experience all week and my exams are coming up... again. But I'll give it a shot. It probably won't be as good as last year's. Pretty much. I think it's supposed to be an admin update. This reminds me that I won't be able to make the BRW birthday video anytime soon. I have exam preparation right up until May so I really need to buckle down and stick my head in a book. Same on this end. I've got two exams this week, two essays to redraft, a practice paper to do, and a Math Exam Resit in a few weeks. I'm going to be tight for time right up until May by the looks of things. 0_o Damn! I've been back in school since January 6th! What did you think of my Kualus MOC? ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 08:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Toa of Water Contest I'm afraid I won't be able to enter your Toa of Water contest. I've spent half an hour today looking through my piece boxes but I haven't been able to find my blue limbs. I think I've also lost my Faxon, the only Metru Blue mask I have. So until further notice, I can't make any decent blue-colored MoC. -- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 12:47, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok, then, I will do Mata Blue. Also, do you know if you will be afected by the hurricane that is nearing Australia?-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 13:52, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Just Toa Bomonga and Toa Pouks. Kazi22 04:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Aha.... I wonder... Kazi22 04:37, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool sig! What font are you using?- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 15:48, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back I'll be staying after all! Thought I'd let you know. :D -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 23:46, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for nominating me! -''[[User:WaterLord|'Water']][[User talk:WaterLord|'Lord']] '' 22:51, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 01:13, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sure. I'll see what I can do. :D Re:Water Lord Hmm... Interesting. I think his claims are a little farfethched but it does seem like they're planning something on a different wiki. I will search for their usernames and try to find it. For the meantime, he left this wiki because he confessed to planning vandalism on TBW. You were right to question whether or not this wiki could be in danger. The worst he could do would be to demote admins then delete all the pages on either of the wikis. If that were the case we could just contact staff members. Plus, he doesn't even have admin powers here to pose a threat and neither does Tuma55. However, I'm not going to risk that. I will demote WaterLord and I'll look into searching for this 'abandoned wiki' on behalf of TBW. I doubt it would be bionicle-associated. I won't block him because it is possible his account was hacked but I will remove his rollback powers. Gukko Force Recently, you undid one of WaterLord's edits on the Gukko Force page, argumenting that there was no proof that Kongu, Boreas, Orkahm, Shu, Taiki and Vira were part of this military organitzation. However, I checked the BS01 article and he's right. You should add the names back to the list, but you were right in something; the article needs to be revised (for example, I'm sure that the Gukko don't carry anti-aircraft firearms, but Disk Launchers instead).-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 19:34, March 16, 2011 (UTC) I will tell you the truth: I had completely forgotten about it. I'm sorry about that. I don't think I will able to build any MoC in the near future, I lack of the inspiration and time to do so.-- [[User:Abc8920|'Bar'ça 5''']] [[User talk:Abc8920|-''' Madrid 0'!']] 13:53, March 17, 2011 (UTC) If you want I could help with that Toa of Water MOC. I've got the weekend off so I can pull something together. Are there any guidelines? Should I only use pieces in Bionicle? Do you want a specific or custom build? Do you want a particular Kanohi? Sounds cool! :D I'll see what I can do tomorrow. I'm uploading the gallery of my Toa of Water MOC on Brickshelf. It may take a while to become visible to the public but it shouldn't take long. Here's a link. Hope you like it! :D Sure thing. I'll do that now. :P No probs! Glad you liked her! I'm always happy to do requests or just make MOCs for people. :D On Wiki Mgna he recently sent me a message telling me to leave before the Wikia was deleted by a staff member. How can I really trust him after he lied to me on the Bionicle Wiki about his brother being mean to him when it was just a dupe of his used to play a prank on me? I do have remorse but he's not the exception after him having harrassed TBW users, creating dupe accounts, and minor vandalism. When I blocked him on TBW he harassed me here. I feel bad for him honestly, but I'm uncertain that I can trust him for real. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 18:28, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Okay, I was taking consultant to shortening his ban though. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 21:50, April 11, 2011 (UTC) BY the way i have made a wiki Re:Rating System Rating System? Do you mean the edit count thing? You have to change that manually by editing your page. If that's not what you mean then I'm afraid I can't be of help. D: Yeah, that's your edit count thing. The rating system was never properly changed to automatically update. You just have to edit your page to change it. The system depends on the number of edits you have made. It's just the total number of edits divided by 100. I had hope in him. You were kind to give him a chance, that's what matters. -''Mazeka''''369'' Cool! 18:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Muchas Gracias Mi Amigo. Kazi22 00:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC)